Traditional approaches to generate antigen specific monoclonal antibodies are limited. Typically only a small representation of the highly diverse antigen-specific B-cell population is obtained. In some cases antigen specific B-cells fail to proliferate due to self-tolerance. In other cases, antigen specific B-cells fail to proliferate after cell fusion with a myeloma fusion partner.